Seven
by fanthauva
Summary: Eram sete passos. Cada um, uma conquista. E também o choque do fogo contra o gelo. Ele seria capaz de sucumbir a tudo... Por ela ?


**N/A: **De onde eu tirei essa história, eu não sei. Só sei que veio na minha mente e eu comecei a escrever. Posto ela também no Nyah! Fanfiction, com o nome de Yunus-chan. Qualquer coisa, não é plágio. Aliás, fico super feliz com minha motivação preferida: comentário.

Boa leitura!

_ passo: Ser notavel._

- Isso mesmo, mais um loongo dia nessa merda de escola! -esbravejava Kankurou, irmão de Gaara. Ao lado deles, estava também Temari, a irmã mais velha de ambos.

- Não reclame Kank. Pelo menos você vai poder se encontrar com sua Hana. -o sorriso no rosto do moreno se formou. Temari piscou. Logo estavam em frente ao enorme portão do colégio Montessoriano*****.

Gaara observava os irmãos conversarem em silêncio. Não demoraria para que Temari fosse conversar com suas amigas... E com Ino. Não que Ino não fosse amiga de Temari. Ao contrário, ela era a melhor amiga de sua irmã. Mas, para Gaara era muito mais que isso. Era sua paixão. E que paixão...!

- E você Gaara, namorando ? -ele sobressaltou-se. O capuz preto, que sempre escondia a cabelereira ruiva e a tatuagem na testa caiu, chamando por segundos a atenção de algumas pessoas, nada exagerado.

- N-não. -apressou-se em colocar de volta o capuz. Temari sorriu. Se despedindo dos irmãos, ela caminhou até o grupo de amigas, que estava logo a frente. Ino lançou um olhar para os irmãos que permaneceram no mesmo lugar, sorrindo meigamente para os dois. Gaara baixou a cabeça e se recostou no muro. Kankurou riu.

- Oras meu irmão. Se gosta dela, por que não se move para consegui-la ? -o ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sou só um ruivo nada popular que não merece uma garota como aquela. -jogou um olhar para ela, que brincava com uma caneta verde e ria gostosamente. - Nada de mais...

- Bom. Você quem sabe. Mas ela se interessaria sim por você...

- Sei. Aham. -deu de ombros. Kankurou riu.

Até que Kankurou tinha razão. Seria um longo dia naquela merda de escola.

* * *

_Triiiiim._

Uma grande parte dos alunos tamparam seus ouvidos assim que o sinal estridente do colégio soou. A maioria, e Gaara não estava incluido. O ruivo encapuzado subia as escadas amontoadas de alunos afobados, já desacompanhado do irmão mais velho. Segurando seu fichário preto e a mochila vermelha nas costas, ignorou o grito alto que lhe chamava. Afinal, não deveria ser ninguém importante...

- Gaara! -a Yamanaka gritou pela última vez.

... Ou deveria ?

* * *

O Sabaku adentrou a sala de aula e se dirigiu a sua carteira, que ficava ao fundo. Com o capuz sobre os olhos, ele pode observar desfarçadamente para a loira de seus sonhos, sentada do outro lado da sala.

Não demorou para que que a maioria da sala desviasse a atenção para uma tosse fingida na frente da sala. Em frente ao quadro negro, um loiro alto estava parado com as mãos nos bolços da calça social olhando para a turma. Gaara apertou os olhos. Quem era aquele mesmo ?

- Olá turma. Sou Yondaime, o novo professor de Japonês de vocês. -sorriu. Muitas das garotas se derreteram diante o sorriso do professor. - Antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir a todos os rapazes que utilizam boné, retirá-los.

Ele esperou cinco minutos para que todos estivessem sem os bonés, até perceber Gaara, que ainda estava com o capuz. Este, havia escorregado um pouco na cadeira a fim de não ser notado.

- ... O que inclui toucas. -concluiu, olhando fixamente para o Sabaku. - Seu nome, por favor ?

- Sabaku no Gaara. -a voz dele, sempre tão baixinha, deixou-se ecoar pela sala. Matsuri, que sentava ao seu lado, encarou o ruivo. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mesmo que a garota não pudesse ver.

- Retire o capuz, Gaara. -hesitante, Gaara fez o que o professor pedia.

A sala toda estava virada para ele. Inclusive Ino. Aos poucos, a cabeleira ruiva foi vista. Ele de olhos fechados, deixou a impressão de que fosse cego, por somente seu lápis preto de olho estar a mostra. Causou deslumbre em algumas meninas quando abriu os olhos. Outras, mesmo que afetadas, ignoraram. Frio, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos para retirá-los da testa e ficar apresentável. Aquilo deixou Matsuri tentada. Uma tatuagem!

- Bela tatuagem moço! -Kiba gritou, zombeteiro. O moreno ria, acompanhado dos outros meninos da sala. Ino olhou de cara fechada para o mesmo, que parou de rir.

- Continuemos turma. -o professor buscou chamar a atenção de todos. Quando todos se viraram para o professor, Gaara olhou para a sala e acabou por deixar que seu olhar encontrasse com o de Ino.

* * *

Ao térmilo das aulas, um novo fuzuê foi formado nos corredores, escadas e pátio. Ino buscava mais uma vez falar com Gaara, sem sucesso. A cada novo grito, mais ele se distanciava. Considerando tudo, ela deveria desistir. Pelo visto, ele não atenderia a ela tão cedo. Se é que atenderia. Por entre os alunos, a loira bateu o pé e deixou q a franja balançasse sobre a expressão de raiva e indignação. Apertou os cadernos rosa e roxo no braço e saiu marchando. Gaara que esperasse!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

***:** o colégio Montessoriano existe! É um ótimo colégio particular que fica na zona leste do Estado de São Paulo.


End file.
